


SCP-987, "Nines"

by MarshieWeebo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshieWeebo/pseuds/MarshieWeebo
Summary: This is an SCP/Eldrich au i made yall.-SCP #: 987SCP Class: KeterNicknames: Nines-Beta read by Steampunk_Chicken, she also helped with the sound boarding for this AU ^^
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au i made with help from some peeps in a dbh server!! If anyone has any ideas to better the tags or summary, please comment or DM on discord!! This will be updated in parts as i finish them, and the final product will be the last chapter, with each part compiled into one bit. SCP-987 is Nines, and SCP-987-2 is Gavin.

SCP #: 987

SCP Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedures:  
SCP-987 and SCP-987-2 must be kept in a 1-Bedroom home, three miles away from any non-foundation settlements, and two miles from any public roads or foundation-containment centers. The home must be equipt with one bedroom, one living room, one bathroom, one laudry room, and one kitchen. Bedroom will only have audio survalence, per SCP-987-2's request. All other rooms must have video and audio survalence.  
Any outdoor area within a one mile radius to the home is open to SCP-987 and SCP-987-2. Armed guards will patrol the border of this area at all times. Anyone attempting unauthorized entry with be shot on sight, and if SCP-987 or SCP-987-2 attempt exit, they will be tranqualized on sight. Current homestead is located at [REDACTED].


	2. Description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions for the tags or story in the description ^^

Description:  
SCP-987 appears to be a Caucasian male, 185 cm (6'1 ft) tall and 75 kg (181 lbs), with dark brown hair, blue-grey eyes, and a few freckles and moles on its face. The subject also has a circular engraving on it's right temple. Subject is very cat like in nature. In previous tests, the subject was given chalk, a bean bag chair, and a tennis ball. The subject sketched a rudimentary tree, dove, rose, and pink petal of sorts with the chalk, and occasionally rolls the tennis ball when bored. Strangely, the subject never throws or bounces the ball, preferring to roll, hit or spin it, befitting it’s cat like nature. It uses the bean bag chair when exercising it’s shadow limbs (only observed twice prior to Incident 987-1, now a frequent occurrence), inflicting catastrophic damage upon it. Subject also has a statuette depicting a dark skinned woman, which was in its possession before containment. It does not require sleep, drink, or food, and therefore had a table with two chairs prior to SCP-987-2's arrival.  
SCP-987-2 is a previous D-Class named Gavin [REDACTED], convicted of [REDACTED]. Subject is a caucasian male, 39 years old, 179 cm (5.9 ft) tall, and weights 79.9 kg (176 lbs.), with brown hair and grey eyes. Subject has a scar across the bridge of his nose, and other scars on various parts of his body. After the events of Incident-987-1, the subject has been given access and consented to staying with SCP-987.  
SCP-987, given the nickname Nines from SCP-987-2, is non-verbal, but does use telepathy for various reasons from time to time. In most of the Incidents including SCP-987, this was in the form of a telepathic psychotic scream. It can choose who can hear the scream, which is why SCP-987-2 is never affected. SCP-987-2 has also reported the subject talking to him telepathically, but, "it doesnt happen often."  
Prior to the "psychotic scream," SCP-987 emits, the subject will scratch the wall nine times, and once the ninth scratch is finished, it will let out a telepathic scream. Any human within 9 feet of SCP-987 will immediately drop dead, autopsy reports showing heart attacks, and anyone within 19 feet will pass out. No tests on other SCP's reactions to the scream have been done.  
After Incident-987-2, SCP-987-2 is to be given a glass of water upon request, and a meal three times a day. No harm is to come to SCP-987-2, as SCP-987 reacts with its telepathic scream after this. (See Incident-987-1)


	3. Additional Info, Incident 987-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beat reader, Steampunk_Chicken/lunarScale ^^   
> incident 987-1 and -2 will take a bit longer to create, but as soon as each incident is complete, they will be uploaded ^^

Additional Notes: SCP-987 was found in the Detriot Police Department in 20XX, having been taken in after the murders of the squatters. After listening to an interveiw with a surviving member of the cult that was centered around SCP-987, we found out that SCP-987 was protecting the cult members from the squatters that tried to break into the cults gathering area. (See Incident-987-0). After regular John Doe checking, subject was taken into Foundation custody and all cult members were given amnesiacs.

INCIDENT 997-0

All of the following information was given to the foundation via an interweiw with one of SCP-987's cult members and Detective Hank [REDACTED]. In an abandoned office building, the cult members and SCP-987 were having an "occult gathering" (interveiwee did not elaborate on this when asked, nor has SCP-987 ever talked about it to SCP-987-2), and once the squatters broke in and started fighting, Subject screamed, killing two squatters and knocking out one. Subject proceded to kill the knocked out squatter by hand, and mutilating the already dead corpses. A week later, the bodies were found by police, and SCP-987 and the cult members were all seen as suspects. After finding no information on SCP-987, they considered it a "John Doe," and released the subject. No physical evidence was found of the cult members, and they too were released. After being found by and taken into Foundation custody, SCP-987 showed slight discomfort in being seperated from its followers, going into a rage shortly after. Subject does not know of the amnesiacs used on the cult members and it is wise to never tell it, as it would most likely go into a very destructive rage.


End file.
